sentimientos ocultos
by martucka
Summary: ambos se amaban pero no sabían como expresarlo asta que calleron en una situación incomoda .solos . por accidente uno callo sobre el otro RedxGreen


Desde la montaña se podía apreciar una vista majestuosa de kanto y jhoto… lamentablemente nadie apreciaba tal observación excepto un joven, el cual se había auto confinado a entrenar en la soledad y el invierno del monte plateado

¿Por qué? Absolutamente nadie lo sabía, ni su mejor amigo el cual era el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Verde, incluso su propia madre la cual vivía preocupada por el

Su nombre… el cual tiene muchos significados no importa cómo se tome solo se reducían a tres miserables letras Red

Poco después de recibir el título de campeón quiso vivir una vida en paz y tranquilidad junto con su madre y sus amigos (incluidos sus pokemon) pero era molesto que lo molestaran todos los días los entrenadores que querían una pelea con el asique se le ocurrió una idea ''solo lo molestarían si lo encontraban''

Asique fue al lugar menos accesible de ambas regiones, el monte plateado

Pero un gran problema que tenía nombre… Green

Dame una explicación de por qué te vas a ese maldito monte ?-dijo Green con rabia

Ya me canse de que no pueda tener un día tranquilo sin que nadie me desafié… es frustrante y agotador-dijo red con un poco de tristeza en la última parte- te prometo que te visitare de vez en cuando para una pelea si quieres

Después de esta última frase el chico de ojos carmesí se fue en dirección al monte plateado en busca de la tranquilidad tan anhelada que necesitaba

¿Por qué escogió el monte plateado? Claramente era el lugar más inaccesible e inhóspito de kanto y jhoto , además para acceder a entrar se requerían las 8 medallas de kanto y las 8 de jhoto además haber derrotado a la elite4 y tener el permiso del profesor Oak asique era el lugar perfecto para el joven

Tres años después….

El sol estaba saliendo en las frías mañanas del monte lo cual era inusual pero el oji escarlata aprovecho de dar un paseo para despejar lamente recordando la verdadera razón por la que se fue al monte, no era porque lo desafiaran mucho o algo por el estilo, era algo más profundo algo que solo su corazón sabia y al darse cuenta no pudo más y se alejó lo más posible…. Se dio cuenta que estaba profundamente enamorado de su mejor amigo… Green .El soñaba que el oji esmeralda se fijara en él y yacieran juntos , sentir sus candentes labios sobre los suyos hasta decir basta pero era imposible ya que ambos eran hombres por lo tanto se alejó para no dar un paso en falso y guardárselo como un amor platónico imposible de conseguir

Después de un par de horas de cuando empezó la caminata diviso a lo lejos a la entrada de su casa-cueva por primera vez en mucho tiempo su corazón latía con tanta fuerza y la alegría llenaba su ser con tanta fuerza que temblaba…Green estaba de visita. El oji-escarlata sintió las fuertes ganas de correr y abrasarlo diciéndole lo mucho que lo extrañaba besándole frenéticamente, pero tenía que guardar la compostura dando que era algo no correspondido, algo prohibido ''no puedo'' pensó tristemente así que se dirigió lentamente asía el otro joven

Que estás haciendo aquí?-dijo el oji-escarlata con un tono de débil preocupación

Acaso necesito una excusa para ver a mi mejor amigo?- respondió Green con un tono autoritario

Está bien pasemos porque se parece que una tormenta se aproxima-comento Red tomando sobre su hombro a su pikachu

Ambos caminaron al interior de la cueva, afuera había empezado a nevar con gran intensidad cerrando temporalmente la cueva dejando a Red y Green solos

Pensar en este hecho ponía cada vez más nervioso al oji-escarlata mientras que el oji-esmeralda ignoraba el leve rubor de las mejillas pálidas del chico peli-negro

Pov Green

Me sorprendí mucho cuando Red decidió irse al monte plateado...a ese frio he inhóspito lugar, pero ¿no podía simplemente rechazar las batallas? NO!, el muy idiota tenía que aceptar a todo retador que lo desafiara … pero así era el tan amable que abecés me fastidiaba y me daban ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara … pero no podía…. Yo… soy capaz de hacerle daño a cualquier persona pero menos a él a esos ojos escarlata que miran con una pequeña tristeza en su interior como si algo lo insiera sufrir por dentro… algo que se guardara para sí mismo….

Y creo que por eso mismo se fue al ese maldito monte…. Pero así era el siempre poniéndose en peligro y tomando decisiones que a mi parecer era tontas pero ¿Qué más da? Yo me enamore de ese idiota pero lo llevo ocultando en el fondo de mi corazón… ¿Cuándo me di cuenta que lo amaba? Pues cuando me derroto en el S.,…me enamore de sus profundos ojos rojos, el profundo color negro azabache de su cabello y muchas cosas más que podría mencionar

Nos habían dado un par de semanas libres para los líderes de gimnasio y como no lo había visto ase unos 3 o 4 meses, y lo extrañaba demasiado así que me canse de esperar, entonces monte arcanine y me dirigí al monte plateado a toda velocidad esperando encontrarlo en su casa-cueva pero al llegar el chico de cabello azabache no se encontraba asique decidió esperar preocupado por él y ¿si le paso algo porque dejo sus pokeball y solo llevo a pikachu? -Este tipo de pensamiento inundo la mente del castaño pro se tranquilizó al ver al oji-escarlata al lugar tranquilamente ignorando la preocupación el peli-castaño después de un breve intercambio de palabras ya que se aproximaba una tormenta-

Ambos entramos al fondo donde prendimos una fogata, y pusimos una pequeña tetera a hervir, en la habitación reino un profundo silencio. Yo estaba un poco nervioso por estar en estas circunstancias con el

¿Qué te iso subir asta aquí? –pregunto nuevamente el oji-escarlata

¿De nuevo con eso? –Gruño el castaño-¿acaso necesito una excusa para venir a ver a mi amigo?

No exactamente sino que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que te veo por estos lares –dio a entender el peli-negro un poco tímido

Te traje un pequeño regalo creo que te gustara-dijo el oji-esmeralda rebuscando en los bolsillos de su chaqueta

Los ojos del peli-negro se iluminaron al ver el presente el castaño… una barra de chocolate

Gra…gra…gracias me encanta el chocolate Green – me dijo mientras tomaba lentamente la barra de mis manos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro… mientras muestras miradas se cruzaron… hoo como amo esos ojos rojos, al mirarlos simplemente me pierdo en ellos ¡Como quisiera hacerlos completamente míos, abrasar ese delgado chico cuanta beses se me plante la gana, devorar sus labios hasta decir basta, explorar su mapa corporal conquistando cada rincón, susurrando dulcemente en sus oídos una y otra vez cuanto lo amo y anhelo, dejando mas que claro que me pertenece a mí y solo a mi

Fin pov Green

¿Te gusto el regalo?-menciono el castaño

Tu sabes que adoro el chocolate….¿quieres un poco?-dijo el pelinegro ofreciendo un pequeño trozo al oji-esmeralda

A los pocos minutos la tetera comenzó a chillar en señal que el agua ya estaba hervida. Después de servirse un poco de te Green noto que Red estaba un poco sonrojado y s preocupo de que quizá el ji-escarlata tuviera fiebre

Te sientes bien? – pregunto el castaño

Si…

Seguro?-

Si

Green para estar más seguro se dirijo hacia el peli-negro a tomarle la temperatura pero no paso como esperaba, el castaño tropezó cayendo accidentalmente sobre el oji-escarlata dejando sus labios a unos centímetros de distancia sintiendo la duce respiración del peli-negro, tan cerca estaban uno del otro que Red se ruboriso a mas no poder abrasando automáticamente al oji-esmeralda

Te ise daño?

No… so…solo…-a duras penas dijo el chico de pero oscuro

Solo que?- refunfuño el castaño

¡Estas demasiado cerca de mí!- grito el oji-escarlata sonrojado a mas no poder

Y? quiero aprovechar este momento-susurro el castaño

¿Qué…quieres…decir?-dijo lentamente el chico azabache

El castaño abrazo dulcemente al oji-escarlata susurrándole despacio al oído…

Yo...estoy…enamorado…de…ti…te…amo…-abrasándolo con cada vez más fuerza sabiendo que tras esta frase se acabaría su amistad por un amor prohibido

Al no recibir respuesta el castaño lo soltaba lentamente hasta que el oji-escarlata lo sujeto son fuerza impidiéndole irse…mirándolo con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir…

Yo…yo…también…te…amo-anuncio el chico de cabello azabache causando un sobresalto al castaño dejando caer lentamente un par de lágrimas de cristal de sus ojos carmines

Siguientemente el castaño tomo ligeramente l mentón de Red

Pudiste haberlo dicho antes porque llevo sufriendo unos años guardándome esto en mi corazón pensando continuamente en ti-replico Green

Por eso vine aquí…a pensar con claridad y despejar mi mente de todo lo demás porque sabía o almenos creía que jamás me corresponderías-respondió Red

Después de las últimas palabras Green termino con la distancia entre ambos sellando esta declaración con un beso en los labios de su amado, explorando cada cavidad con su lengua asiendo que red expulse unos casi inaudibles sonidos sosteniendo la cabeza de Green para profundizar el beso. Así estuvieron durante un largo rato hasta que los venció la falta de oxígeno separándose levemente unidos por un hilo de saliva juntando sus frentes respirando con cansancio en busca el aire perdido diciéndose al oído barias veces cuanto se amaban mutuamente explorando sus cuerpos con amor y pasión yaciendo juntos sobre la bolsa de dormir de Red expresándose su amor mutuo asta mas no poder y sucumbir ante el cansancio físico…

El amor se demuestra de formas tan diferentes, se lo define de maneras tan distintas, como pertenencias, ser el único en ver esas facetas suyas, con colores, como el destino, coincidencias, persistencia, a primera vista, tantas cosas por las que podemos decir Te Amo, tan diferentes pero con el mismo sentimiento.


End file.
